Halloween 2007
by Rakusa
Summary: The girls are going to a halloween party. I love Halloween and being scared. I don't think this story is too scary, I'm not very good at writing scary stuff. But I feel there needs to be more Halloween stories! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I wrote this in the fanfiction . net edit page, so if there are terrible mistakes, forgive me for I'll try to fix it later. I've been looking at my old stories and there are mistakes that make absolutely no sense on how they got there. So, here's the story...

------------------

"So, where are we going for Halloween this weekend?" Serena asked her friends as she sank down into the plush chair at the cafe the frequented.

"Well, I'm actually going to be in London." Mina told her apologetically. "One of my old friends begged me to come home for the holiday. I couldn't refuse."

"I'm actually going to be in Denver." Amy admitted also, not wanting to hear Serena's whine, but had to tell her. "There's a conference that I'm going to and I'm meeting up with my cousin down there and we're going to a party."

"I guess it's just you two and me." Serena pouted as she looked to the tall brunette and the slim raven locked friends.

Rei and Lita agreed by nodding their heads. "That we are." Lita said. "Wouldn't miss any party with you for the world."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked again.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but it'll be somewhere fun." Rei answered. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"An umpire." Serena answered with an evil grin. "I've got everything already picked out. Including the 'you're out' sign for the Diamond Backs. How about you?"

"I'm going as an angel." Rei responded. "How about you Lita?"

"Well, mine's not much of a costume like yours is Rei, but I'm going to go as a pirate wench."

Amy shook her head. "You guys are missing the spirit of holloween!" She laughed. "I'm going as a ghoul."

"Well I'm going as Madonna." Mina exclaimed. "Like in that movie, Hocus Pocus!"

"How is being a drama queen any different for you?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow and Serena looked envious of the action.

"Because, fine, I'll go as a witch!"

Rei meant to say something but Serena knew where that was going and instantly jumped to cover Rei's mouth and laughed when the others looked at them. "It's nothing, I just didn't want to hear Rei's witty comments at the moment." She was trying to save Mina from more anger and then realized Mina wasn't going to the party with them and released Rei's mouth. "Actually on second thought, go ahead and say what you were going to."

Rei rolled her eyes at Serena before peircing her eyes on Mina. "What I was going to say before rudely being interuppted was that being a witch isn't much of a stretch for you either Mina. Why don't you go as Einstein?"

"Ooh!" Mina shouted and stood up. "That was mean Rei, even for you!"

"Yeah, it kind of was." Lita agreed. Serena now felt bad, she hadn't realized Rei was going to go so far.

She nodded with Ami as they stuck up for the other blond. Ami spoke. "You should go as the devil and punish Rei by dragging her to hell with you."

"I'd rather be Osiris." Mina mumbled and the others agreed with her. She'd make a good god to judge in the after life, she'd weigh things equally.

Rei kept her mouth shut this time, for before she had gone too far and Mina slowly settled back into her seat and relaxed, but never stopping the glare she sent Rei's way and Rei sighed. "Look Mina, I hadn't meant it so negatively, I was just teasing you. Everybody knows that you're smarter that Serena."

Serena let that insult slide and instead turned back to the topic at hand. "Does anybody know of a party to go to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

------------------

Halloween weekend fast approached that girls, and two of their own left them. It was capable because at the time, there was relative peace between the senshi and their enemies.

Serena finally found her party, she was a little scared that it wasn't going to transpire, but happiness settled over her as she finished preparing for the party.

She finished putting on her black streaks on her cheek bones, it was a football thing to do, but she didn't care, it went well with the black and white stripes of her shirt and on her shoes and socks. The door bell rang and she picked Luna up but held the furry cat away from her, least Luna shed and cover her with black hairs.

Serena opened the door to Rei and Lita. Or rather, to an angel, and a pirate wench. She settled Luna down onto the ground and Lita scratched Luna's ears. "I'm surprised Serena convinced you to wear this Luna."

"Hey, it's all in the spirit of Halloween!" Serena objected, at midnight, it'd be Halloween and they'd all most likely still be at the party, Luna would have to stay home and get terrorized by the kids trick or treating, but Luna liked to hide in the house during the whole month of October, people were mean to black cats during this season.

"I'm not a fan of the costume she picked out, honestly Serena, a jack-o-lantern for a cat? Who'd ever heard of such things?" Luna huffed and went to go lie on the couch.

Sammy came running down the steps and he adjusted his ghost costume. "I'm going trick or treating!" He stopped when he saw Luna and backed away quietly. Serena held her laugh at bay, even when Luna looked ridiculous, Sammy was still terrified of her.

"Have fun Sammy!" Serena called out to her brother as he left the house to join up with his friends down the street.

"Are you ready to go?" Lita asked, the sun was starting to set and Serena nodded. She grabbed her coat and followed the two girls to Lita's car. It had snowed the previous night and snow layered the ground in a fine powder.

At the party, drinks and food were served for first come first serve and everybody was having fun, nobody was following the characters they were dressed as, except the shy little girl that was in their class, she was having a lot of fun off to the side with one of the jocks in the year ahead of them. Lita and Serena shared a laugh, Rei only shook her head in amusement, she hadn't known them, for she went to a different school.

The time was drawing nearer to Midnight, and the next day, their other two friends would be home, to go to school, mondays were the worst as Halloween. (An: I know it's actually Wed. this year, but deal with it!)

Everybody had decided to continue partying until class the next morning and just stay in costume during the day and crash the next afternoon.

It was at eleven o'clock that Serena discovered something that made her blood boil. Her nemisis, Darien Shields was at the party, him being only two years older than her. He was dressed however in something she never imagined strong, upper-classman Darien Shields to wear, he was dressed in stockings and his girlfriend of the time had made him be Peter Pan.

She walked up to him, looked him over and started laughing. His girlfriend picked her head up, she was Tinkerbell and looked at Serena confused. Serena couldn't help it and continued laughing.

Darien growled and grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her away. "Not a word of this to anyone!"

He went to a different school than she did and nobody here was from his, except his girlfriend. Disappointed, Serena shrugged. "Maybe. Where's Andrew? This is too priceless!"

"Stop laughing!" Darien grounded out.

"How did you discover the party anways?"

"Look around you, this is my apartment, Andrew convinced me to throw one so he could invite his school friends, and his place isn't big enough."

"Ah, you were being a big boy and letting your friend have a party!" Serena teased and Darien rolled his eyes and left her alone. She let him be, she didn't feel like arguing more with him anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------------

Serena went to go talk with Andrew for awhile and a brunette male was hitting on her as she talked with her crush. Serena ignored the guy, and Andrew walked with Serena away from him. He hadn't gone to their school and he some how came here, maybe he lived on another floor and heard that way. At any rate, he was dressed like a zombie and Zombies freaked Serena out.

She moved away with Andrew, who was dressed like GI Joe. Naru came over and joined them, she was dressed as a princess. "Where did you get your costume Andrew?" Naru asked.

"From my dad, he was in the service in the 80s." Andrew responded.

"Oh, that's cool, but why does the name say Jackson?"

"That's our last name." Andrew laughed. "I know, Andrew Jackson, but that's my dad for you, patriotic to the end."

"I'm sorry." Naru apologized, she had forgotten he'd died the year before, and it was insensitive of her.

"No worries." Andrew waved off, and he looked to Serena who smiled back at him in response. "What have you guys done for the last few days?"

"Oh you know, a little of this and that, and getting ready for the party."

"What are you doing next weekend?"

"We're not sure yet, why?" Serena asked, hopeful that Andrew was about to ask her out.

"Well, we, Darien, his girlfriend and I were going to go rock climbing and I was wondering if you guys would like join us."

"Rock climbing sounds like fun." Naru agreed.

"Yeah, I love Rockclimbing!" Serena jumped at the chance to hang out with Andrew in a more relaxed setting than at the Crown. She was a little disappointed that so many other people would be going, but she'd get over that.

"But Serena, you don't even-"

Serena knew where Naru's comments were heading and cut her off. "No, I don't know what everybody else is doing, you're right. But that's easilly remidied, I can just ask them and get back to Andrew about that, we do go to the Crown often enough."

"Actually Serena, I was thinking just the two of you, and Darien, his girlfriend and myself." Andrew liked the other girls a lot but he hadn't hung out with just these two for awhile.

"Oh." Serena smiled slowly. "I guess. They will be fine with that." She agreed, and then nodded as she finally believed it herself.

"We were planning to go paintballing soon, maybe you'd like to go with us then as well."

"Sure, I like to paintball." Andrew smiled at Serena and Naru then his attention was caught by a redhead across the room and he was about to excuse himself when the new student, Jason, came over to talk to them.

"Hey Andrew!" He greeted, Jason was wearing clothes that looked better suited for an archaeological dig than at a party.

"What's with the outfit?" Andrew asked, gesturing to the costume.

"It's from Jurassic Park." Jason explaind. "I'm the guy who goes there and manages to save the day."

"You'd have had better luck being T-Rex instead of Alan." Andrew teased. "He's the real hero of the first movie, chomping up the other dinosaurs."

"I thought the hero was the lady, didn't she have a great quote about god, man and dinosaurs destroying and eating each other so women end up ruling the earth?" Serena questioned lightly.

Jason laughed and nodded. "Such a swell girl you've got here Andrew. She's so funny and bright and pretty."

"She's not my girl." Andrew corrected politically.

"Oh." Jason looked to Serena and laughed again. "Then forget I said any of those things, it was inappropriate."

Serena shrugged. "What's out is out, there's no taking back words."

"That coming from the referree?" Jason teased.

"Umpire, but yes, I have the resources to say so because that is my job." Serena winked at him.

"I see the clock is about to strike midnight." Darien, for once without his girlfriend, came over and said. Jason looked disapprovingly at the clock and looked like he was going to bolt, but didn't have time as the clock rang its midnight bells.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------------------

It was such a shame too, Serena was going to tease Jason about being the Cinderella when clearly Naru was the princess tonight.

However her comments died on her lips as she and everyone else in the room, and around town, and the world, fainted.

They weren't out for more than a minute when slowly conciousness was restored to each of the party-goers.

"Ow, what happened?" Serena asked, putting a hand to her head and looked around and saw faces she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" She demanded of the man in the tights.

"I don't know." His tone was one of obvious childish arrogance. "Who are you?"

"I- I don't know." She looked into the faces of the other men and female near her. "Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm a princess." The girl told Serena. "You are dressed in a strange outfit, black and white stripes? Are you a jester?"

"Obviously she's a prisioner." Andrew stated.

"No, she's not." Jason shook his head and looked her over closely. She's an umpire. How peculiar, what strange society is it that these very different people interact closely and then forget who they are and who each other are."

"If you know everything, then who are you?" A new voice suggested coming over, and they turned to see and angel and a vicious looking girl, the latter was the one speaking.

Jason shrugged but Serena was the one that spoke up. "The question we should be asking is, how the hell do we get out of here?"

They turned to where she was looking and saw a dead guy snacking on a poor girl. They nodded and all ran out of the apartment. "Where should we go?" Naru asked, looking around frantically, she felt faint.

Serena dug into her pockets and found a set of keys. "We'll find whereever this goes! Come on!"

"Wow, you're quick to make decisions, does it come with the territory?" Andrew asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I am equipped to make them and they'll stick. I haven't seen you take charge yet mr. army man."

"Yes well, that'll change right now." Andrew gestured with two fingers. "Everybody, lets move out. We have to find a building these keys go to. We should split up."

The wench rolled her eyes and spoke, her voice too sugary sweet and she kept making eyes at GI Joe. "Well that's a fine plan, I'll go with you, and the angel and ump' can go with sissy boy. I suppose the digger can come with us." A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She threw him over her shoulder took out her knife and cut his throat. Vampire teeth stuck out beneath the top lip. "Nobody messes with me." She spat on him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind her being with me." The 'digger' said at the action.

The princess fainted. "Hey now." Andrew caught her. "None of that, you'll have to get stronger than that, if you'll survive."

"Oh boy." She whispered. "I don't understand this, I want to go home and get a pedicure, my feet ache."

"You'll have to get used to princess." The pirate wench said stonically, eyeing the jewels on her bodice. "How much is that worth, you reckon?"

"Stay away from me!" She demanded and hid behind Andrew. "What strong shoulders you have."

"I found it!" Serena called, interupting their conversation. Her key had slid in smoothly in the lock and shifted the gears. How she found it so easily, surprised her, but she only shrugged. "Come on you guys!"

They all followed her in. The mood of the group shifted slightly as they watched safely from the house of the chaos now errupting over the streets. They borded up the windows and locked the doors. Hoping that the Zombies and vampires and monsters taking over the streets did not enter their home.

"What are all of you doing in here?" A voice asked and each jumped to gape at the talking jack-o-latern.

"You can talk?" Serena asked, waving her hand in front on the face that looked like a cat's.

"Of course I can. What is your issue? I am your guardian after all."

"But you're a pumpkin!" The sissy boy said surprised.

"I am?" The pumpkin tried to look down at itself but couldn't. "Oh dear, the enemy got ahold of the potion to make people into who they dress like."

"Are you my step-mother?" Naru asked carefully.

"I am human." Luna admitted, she'd have to make sure she was careful in what she said. "As for being your stepmother, no I am not."

"Then who are you?" Andrew demanded.

"My name is Aclune." Luna lied. "I am the guardian of the souls on earth."

"We have to fight these people!" Andrew shouted.

Darien jumped in. "I'm ready for a fight." He brandished a small knife.

"I am too!" Lita snarled.

Naru and the Rei looked at each other and shook their heads, no way were they going to fight anyone. Serena rolled her eyes. "All of you settle down before I break it up and give you all penalties for talking out of turn and declaring a fight without just cause."

"Let there be peace within you." Rei told the men and Lita. They just glared at her.

Jason came over and put a hand on Serena's arm. "We must discuss this like the civilized people of the west we are, I suppose that's asking too much from a pirate though."

"Hey!" Lita shouted.

"Your name must be Jackson." Serena told Andrew when the rest became involved with a heated discussion on who was civilized and who wasn't.

"Sorry about calling you a prisioner earlier." Andrew sighed. "I guess my name is Jackson if its on my uniform."

"It's all right, I'm used to being yelled at for foul calls."

"Do you think- since we woke up practically on top of each other- that our other lives, we're dating?"

"It'd make since, we're more alike in dress than the rest of them, both american symbols."

"And we both like to take command. I wish I knew your name."

"I wish I did as well."


End file.
